Secret Oblivion
by zearchitect
Summary: When Hannah becomes a death eater she peers into her future to see what will become of her life. When she sees Sirius become hurt, she vows to never let that happen, but will she remember the images in time to save everyone? SBOC SSOC JPLP
1. The Future

**Secret Oblivion**

**-Chapter one-**

**Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter, but own I do the OC: Hannah Pettigrew. My friend owns the OC that will come along later.**

**Summary: When Hannah becomes a death eater she peers into her future to see what will become of her life. When she sees Sirius become hurt, she vows to never let that happen, but will she remember the images in time to save everyone? SB/OC SS/OC JP/LP**

**A/N: First HP Fiction.**

**---**

"The Future"

For some doors open and opportunities file through, but for others nothing happens. They say graduating from Hogwarts is one of the best things that ever happens to you, but for Hannah Pettigrew...it would be the worst.

Hannah stretches out for another ordinary day. It had only been a few days since her graduation and she was quite unsure of what to do in her life. She opened the curtains of her muggle apartment and she stared out at all the muggles that walked by. Sometimes their actions would amuse her, but today she felt something was missing. It was like a part of her was gone. She stared at her forearm and traced her fingers over the dark mark. She was a newly recruited death eater, but it was nothing to be proud of. Her brother, Peter, had actually tricked her into it. The dirty little rat. Tears flooded her eyes and she started to sob helplessly.

"What would Sirius think?" She asked, her heart started to break. He would hate her! She turned from the window and closed the curtains. She stared at her table and took out some potion ingredients. She lay them on the table as the tears kept falling. She felt so ashamed! She read the recipe over and over. She needed it to be perfect.

By the time she had finished darkness was beginning to fall upon the muggle world. She held the potion up in the light and she opened her mouth, drinking deep. She fell onto the floor, in a deep sleep. She wanted to see what was to become of her future.

It took awhile for the future visions to start, she could see Sirius and her dating, being married, she was overcome with happiness, but the happiness wouldn't last. The next scene caused her pain she saw Lily and James being killed, by her 'Master'. The commotion was great and her face was filled with horror. She screamed, but nothing came. Her master turned and looked at her. His Words we're clear,

"Bring me the babe." Hannah tried to stop herself, but she couldn't. She didn't want them to live they didn't deserve it. She hated this feeling! This feeling of hatred. And Towards her best friends from her years at Hogwarts. Was she destined to kill them? She picked up the baby and held it close to her, trying to shush the crying in fear of drawing attention of the muggle neighbors. Her master didn't look pleased.

"Avarda Kendava," He hissed, Hannah stared at him with fear, green light consumed them both, and she could feel herself dying. She struggled to wake up from the memories, but she couldn't. They went on. She could see Peter staging his death in a muggle ally and she saw Sirius going to Azkaban for it. Her heart broke. Her brother was a rat; he would always be a dirty little rat! Rage consumed her as she tried to force herself out of these horrid images. Her master would kill her friends, their child, and even her! This was her future? She couldn't let this happen.

Hannah opened her eyes to see the sun shining through her open curtains, and Sirius was standing over her.

"Oh 'Annah!" He said, hugging her. She let out a squeak and struggled for air.

"Sirius...AIR!" She managed to choke out, he released her.

"Oh 'Annah I'm so sorry! I was just so scared you weren't going to pull through!" Hannah stared at him a few moments before she coughed miserably. Sirius held her to his chest in comfort. He was so warm, she felt like her body was going to melt into his. The visions that worried her so started to delete themselves from her mind, and she forgot everything. She even forgot how to breathe it seemed. Once the coughing stopped he let her go, but she didn't want to move. He smiled knowingly and held her until the bread smelled like it was burning.

"Er 'Anna...'Oney...the bread is burning..." Her eyes opened and he pushed away from him.

"Bread! Sirius you idiot!" She ran to the stove and opened it, the bread appeared to be in an okay condition. She looked back at Sirius and he laughed helplessly.

"You're lucky this time Sirius Black!" She said angrily. Sirius held his ribs, still laughing. Hannah put a hand on her hip before noticing the pitcher of water on her kitchen table. She smirked and lifted it with the levitation spell; she pushed it slowly over the still laughing Sirius and jumped it on his face. A girlish shriek filled the room and he stood quickly. Hannah laughed this time.

"Aww is the puppy-wuppy afwaid of a little water?" She asked mockingly, tilting her head back and laughing harder. Sirius advanced on her, she felt his body against hers and the laughing stopped. He backed her up into the counter softly, his blue eyes locked with hers and she gulped. He moved in and her eyes closed gradually. She felt his lips press against hers gently, and his hands came up around her waist. Her own hands gripped his arms softly before moving higher and onto his shoulders. Her heart raced and her soul flew in the air around them. When he pulled away she smirked at him.

"If I would've known water did this to you..." she started, but he silenced her with another kiss. When he pulled back this time the two stood close together in complete silence. Neither wanted to ruin this moment. Hannah lay her head on his chest. The silence of the room didn't bother either of them. They were happy to be in each other's arms.


	2. We Might As Well Be Strangers

**Secret Oblivion**

**-Chapter Two-**

**Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter, but own I do the OC: Hannah Pettigrew. My friend owns the OC that will come along later. (OC used with permission)**

**Summary: When Hannah becomes a death eater she peers into her future to see what will become of her life. When she sees Sirius become hurt, she vows to never let that happen, but will she remember the images in time to save everyone? SB/OC SS/OC JP/LP**

**A/N: Well guys…this is the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

**-- --**

"We Might As Well Be Strangers" 

Hannah tossed and turned that night. Her dreams showed the future she had seen today. This wasn't fair to her to the man who lay next to her. Sirius has stayed with her that night because he was worried. He was afraid she might take more potions and end up hurting herself in the process. Now that she was tossing and turning he couldn't sleep, so he propped himself up on his elbow and stared down at her.

"N…no…" Hannah groaned out. Sirius watched. She was having a nightmare, but this was normal for her. Hannah always had nightmares. She had often scared the Ravenclaw girls at Hogwarts with her constant sleep talking. One night she had even been sleep walking and ended up in the Gryffendor common room. No one understood how a Ravenclaw would know the password to get into the Gryffendor common room. James and Remus had blamed him, but he never told her the password. He had no need to.

"S…Sirius," She groaned out. His attention went back to her, but realized she was saying his name in her sleep. He blinked confused. He never knew Hannah had dreams about him…well…nightmares actually. He knew it was the same nightmare because she hadn't woken up with a scream or with her eyes wide. He sighed and kept watching. Maybe she'd wake up soon.

Dawn consumed the muggle world before Hannah woke up with a start. Sirius was staring at her; she blinked.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Hannah asked, twisting her long raven hair around her fingers. Sirius shook his head no. She laughed, but it sounded like she was forcing it. Then she pushed him back on the bed, getting up to work on breakfast. He sighed. A part of him wished she had stayed in bed. He shook it off. He was being…well he was being a guy.

Hannah sighed and turned on the stove. She could hear Sirius' light snoring and knew he was asleep. Hannah felt horrible for keeping him up all night with her nightmare. She thought he might be used to it by now with how many nights she ended up in his bed at Hogwarts. Oh Merlin…did she keep him awake then too? What about the other Gryffendor guys…what they must have thought! Her mind raced with ideas until she was interrupted by something burning on the stove.

"Bloody 'ell!" She screamed, waking Sirius up. She turned the stove off and groaned. Sirius stared at her. He sighed deeply, and pushed the blankets and sheets off of him.

"What did you do this time?" He asked exhausted. Hannah turned to him and put on a fake smile. Sirius saw through it and walked over to the stove casually. He looked at what she had burned and he laughed. "Guess the bacon is going to be crunchy," he joked and Hannah hit him playfully.

"Sirius," she said quietly. He looked at her, she was facing him, but she wasn't looking into his eyes. He knew something was wrong.

"Yes?" He asked studying her, and for the first time he noticed the mark on her arm. He backed away from her like he was burned. He looked at her, his mouth opened and closed, but no sound would come out. She nodded solemnly. He let out a strangled cry and hurried to leave. He has slept in her bed; he has slept in a Deatheater's bed. He was in love with a member of the Dark Lord's evil army. His heart was breaking, and Hannah would see that, but she let him go. No more words were said.

After he had left, Hannah fell mutely onto her bed and cried. She has betrayed him as well as herself. All thanks to Peter Pettigrew, the coward. Seeing him leave like that hurt her greatly, but she had to let him go. They were living in a different world now. She didn't know his heart anymore.

From outside the apartments Sirius shook his head. The way he had reacted was painful to Hannah, he could tell, but they might as well be strangers. Living in a different town, maybe even in a different world. He was unsure of her heart, he thought he knew her, but today has proofed him wrong.

--

I don't know your face no more,

Or feel the touch that I adore.

I don't know your face no more,

It's just a place I'm looking for.

We might as well be strangers in another town,

We might as well be living in a different world.

We might as well, we might as well, we might as well.

I don't know your thoughts these days,

We're strangers in an empty space.

I don't understand your heart,

It's easier to be apart.

We might as well be strangers in another town.

We might was well be living in another time.

We might as well, we might as well, we might as well

Be strangers, be strangers.

For all I know I know of you now, for all I know of you now, for all I know of you now.

For all I know…

Keane-We might As Well be strangers.

--

A/N: And Cut. That was the second Chapter. I hope you enjoyed my writing. I think it kind of sucks, but enjoy the song at the end I just so happened to me listening to it so I decided to end with it in there, and some of the verses written into the thoughts of these characters. Please review constructively.


	3. Stop Crying Your Heart Out

**Secret Oblivion**

**-Chapter Three-**

**Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter, but own I do the OC: Hannah Pettigrew. My friend owns the OC that will come along later. (OC used with permission)**

**Summary: When Hannah becomes a death eater she peers into her future to see what will become of her life. When she sees Sirius become hurt, she vows to never let that happen, but will she remember the images in time to save everyone? SB/OC SS/OC JP/LP**

**A/N: Well guys…this is the third chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

**-- 0 --**

"Stop Crying Your Heart Out" 

Hannah lay there in pieces all night long. Even in the morning she didn't have the strength to move. Depression made her feel like the sun would never shine again, but she didn't ever bother to open the curtains and check if it was out there. She was wallowing in self-pity. This wasn't very fitting for Hannah. She was usually the first to pick her friends up when they were down, but this was different. This was Hell on earth for her. She had lost the man she loved. All to a stupid mark!

Hannah glared at it, and she let out a resounding scream as she clawed at the hideous mark. No matter how much she bled, to matter how torn up her arm was it wouldn't go away. More tears spilled from her eyes.

"This is all my fault," she sobbed. A feeling of hatred for herself washed over her. She felt horrible and she didn't want to feel like this anymore. She glared back down at the mark. Blood dripped from her cut arm, but the mark has taken over once more. It was in perfect condition like it was burned into her skin. Not only into it, but under it and in every part of her.

She had thought to cut off her arm, but the mark would probably just appear in another place. Her sobbing grew louder and louder until she finally fell asleep again. Even if it was the middle of the day she didn't care. She had already lost the will to live so nothing mattered.

All of her friends from Hogwarts probably hated her for taking this mark, or at least the people who didn't take the mark with her. Her eyes shot open as if she hadn't been asleep at all, and a grin slid across her face. There were people who feared her as well as hated her in this world. None of them deserved to live. Not even her friends.

What was wrong with her? She shook her head rapidly until all the thoughts slipped from her mind. Her friends did deserve to live! Everyone deserved a chance at life. Where had she gotten this terrible idea?

Her mind drifted back to the visions and she gasped. She now understood why she had showed Sirius the mark. It was to protect him from what she would become, but how would she protect James and Lily from the Dark Lord? She thought for awhile before the answer finally came from the deepest part of her mind. _'You can't.'_

Hannah's eyes filled with tears again. She flung herself back down onto her bed and sobbed.

"All of my stars…are fading away…" She said, the sobs came out harder. This was terrible. Her life was terrible, but she couldn't change that's been and gone…she didn't even know if she could change what was going to come.

-- 0 --

Hold up. Hold on.

Don't be scared. You'll never change what's been and gone.

May your smile; (May your smile,)

Shine on; (Shine on.)

Don't be scared. (Don't be scared.)

Your destiny will keep you on,

'Cause all of the stars, have faded away.

Just try not to worry, You'll see them some day.

Take what you need, and be on your way and stop,

Crying your heart out.

Get up. (Get up.) Come on. (Come on.)

Why you scared? (I'm not scared.)

You'll never change what's been and gone.

'Cause all of the stars, have faded away,

Just try not to worry. You'll see them some day.

Take what you need, and be on your way and stop,

Crying your heart out.

'Cause all of the stars, have faded away.

Just try not to worry, You'll see them some day.

Just take what you need, and be on your way and stop,

Crying your heart out.

We're all of the stars, We're fading away.

Just try not to worry, You'll see us some day.

Just take what you need, and be on your way and stop,

Crying your heart out.

Stop crying your heart out. Stop crying your heart out. Stop crying your heart out…

Oasis-Stop crying Your Heart Out-

-- 0 --

**A/N: And chapter three is finished! I have yet to bring in my friend's character, goodness she is going to kill me XD! Well…I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the wonderful song from one of my favorite bands, Oasis, I think the way I wrote it kinda went with the song. I wasn't even really listening to my music while I was writing this. I originally had it to go with Kevin Max's song Existence, but then I decided it didn't go well enough. Now I have horrid grammatical errors I know…If anyone would like to offer Beta skills…E-mail or IM me on MSN or AIM at: E-mail: **Airie. MSN: Airie. AIM: QueenNicura. Thanks so much! Please review constructively.


	4. One Last Breath

**Secret Oblivion**

**-Chapter Four-**

**Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter, but own I do the OC: Hannah Pettigrew. My friend owns the OC that will come along later. (OC used with permission)**

**Summary: When Hannah becomes a death eater she peers into her future to see what will become of her life. When she sees Sirius become hurt, she vows to never let that happen, but will she remember the images in time to save everyone? SB/OC SS/OC JP/LP**

**A/N: Well guys…this is the fourth chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

**-- 0 --**

"One Last Breath"

A whole month has passed since Sirius had seen the mark, and he hadn't come back to say 'I'm sorry.' He didn't even come by to say hello. Hannah sighed, she knew it was time to stop dwelling on him. In fact, she was long overdue.

Hannah stared out the window at the world outside and then she got a crazy idea. She wanted to go visit James and Lily! Hannah changed clothes and left quickly. They had already sent her their new address. She didn't quite understand why they didn't tell her at the wedding, but oh well.

She had decided to go the muggle way, in a car. She had he license so why not try out her new red convertible? She let the top down and the wind blew through her hair, causing it to flail around violently. She laughed, as she puled onto a back road, and she drove wildly to James' house.

Upon arrival she knocked on the door loudly. Lily came with a smile on her face, but the smile faded when she saw whom it was. Lily stepped out of the house and shut the door behind her.

"Hannah!" She whispered harshly. "What are you doing here?" Hannah frowned and looked confused.

"Lily…I do not understand…aren't we friends? Can't I visit?" Hannah looked hurt and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Hannah Amelia Pettigrew, I have known you since we were 11," she spat out. Hannah stared at her, not sure what she was getting at. "But I never thought, even in my wildest dreams, that you would do _this_." Lily grabbed her marked arm and shook it violently. Hannah's eyes widened. Sirius had told her!

"Lily…I…" She started. Lily put her hand up and shook her head.

"I don't want to hear it _Pettigrew_," Lily spat at her, "There is no room in my house for one of _his_ followers." Lily walked back inside, and before Lily slammed the door Hannah caught a glimpse of Peter. Rage consumed her and she stormed off, opening the car door and she drove around awhile before realizing she should go to the Wizarding realm. She smirked to herself and parked her car in her driveway. Stuffing the keys in her pocket, she went to the sidewalk and stuck out her wand hand.

A huge bus appeared before her that instant and she boarded. The driver and bus boy smiled at her. She had been on here before. Many times and everyone knew her by name; even the old lady that was always on when anyone boarded.

"Where we headed tonight Ms. Hannah?" Hannah smiled, and tapped her lip for a moment before answering.

"Where I usually go Billy," The boy nodded and smiled sincerely. Hannah wished he hadn't because his teeth looked almost as hideous as Voldamort's face. She chucked to herself as the ride went on in silence. When they stopped everything went forward, but Hannah was used to his by now.

"Last stop Ms. Hannah." Hannah smiled at him gratefully and got off the bus, entering the leaky caldron.

"'Lo 'Annah," the bar tender said without looking up. She smiled and passed him for the entrance to the portal. She pushed the bricks in and she then entered the Wizarding world. She breathed deep and smiled.

Hannah walked down the streets alone looking in the stores and such. She saw mothers and children and every sort of thing. She saw a pet store and she entered it. She had lost he owl and cat to age at Hogwarts, so she felt the need to buy another pet. It was kind of awkward going in there, because of all the memories it brought back.

She remembered getting Shadow and Glimmer here. What an exciting day that was. She was just starting her first year at Hogwarts and her mother had got her a kitten. She loved that little kitten so much, it had been completely black with amber colored eyes. She loved it dearly, but…she also wanted an owl to send letters to home and to other people so she wouldn't have to wait for her mother's owl to come. So her mother had gotten it for her, but she had to send it to Hogwarts with Peter, who mistreated her greatly. Peter had a rat, and that was all he cared about.

She laughed, remembering when Peter got so hungry he had eaten the poor little thing. She thought about the saying 'You are what you eat.' That was definitely what had happened to Peter. Since his Animangus form was a rat, the saying was so true! Well, for him anyway.

She spotted some kitties over in the corner and she went to pet them, but before she could get there she noticed there was a rather large cat in a cage. She blinked and rubbed her eyes before realizing it was an honest to goodness, Black Panther. She let out a gasp and the clerk noticed her reaction.

"Ma'am…" The clerk said, getting her attention. She looked down at him and smiled.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly, with a fake smile painted across her face. The panther's eyes locked on her face and it sat down in its cage.

"The large cat has taken quite a liking to you, but it scares off most my other customers, would you like to take it?" Hannah smiled widely and grinned.

"Of course!" she man smiled and handed her chain link leash.

"Take it…Good-bye!" The man rushed off before Hannah had the chance to ask him how much. She sighed, figuring the cat was free, she took it from its cage and walked out the door. Today had turned out to be an odd day. (A/N: The panther is just a kitten so it's not full-grown. It is about the size of a cub)

As Hannah walked down the street people gawked and stared, but she was used to that now, for Merlin's sake she was walking around with a panther cub. Hannah shook her head and laughed. This was awkward, she never thought she'd be here, in the Wizarding world, walking a big cat down the road.

Lost in her thoughts Hannah didn't notice the cat speed up and start after a person a little ahead of her. She screamed, coming back to reality. The person her cat was after, turned around and looked alarmed. Hannah's eyes got wide.

"Severus!" She yelled, losing control of the cat, "Get out of the way!" Hannah fell onto the ground, the cat dragging her onward. The cat dragged her the remainting six feet to Severus before she was stopped.

Severus looked down at her a worried expression on his face. Hannah laughed, and he smiled knowing she was okay.

"Fancy seeing you here," she said staring up at him. Severus smiled at her, and stood, offering his hand. She took it and he helped her stand.

"Thank you Severus," she said, walking on. Severus followed and offered to take the cat for her. Hannah shook her head no, and he gave her a stern look. She blinked, and handed him the leash.

They walked on, a pleasant conversation filled the air around them, and their friendship grew. Sure they were friends at Hogwarts, but when she started to hang around Sirius and his lot. They lost touch. Hannah pushed her hair out her face and looked forward. Her heart skipped a beat, and she stopped moving. Severus turned to her, concerned once more.

"Hannah…" He said quietly, but she didn't say a word she just kept looking forward, fear on her face. Severus followed her eyes and noticed Sirius Black standing a few feet away, staring at her. He approached with a smirk on his face.

"What's the matter Hannah you can't do any better than Snape?" He asked, hitting her shoulder with his and knocking her over as he passed. Hannah watched him go as mutely as she had let him got a month ago.

Hannah felt like she was falling, even when Snape helped her up. She was down to one last breath, or so it seemed. She stared at Severus blankly before hugging him and crying on his shoulder.

"Hold me now," Hannah pleaded, Snape wrapped his arms around he waist, feeling really nervous. Hannah felt like she was six feet from the edge and still falling. If only she could look deeper and realize that maybe six feet wasn't so far down.

**-- 0 --**

Please come now I think I'm falling

I'm holding on to all I think is safe

It seems I found the road to nowhere

And I'm trying to escape

I yelled back when I heard thunder

But I'm down to one last breath

And with it let me say

Let me say

Hold me now

I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking

That maybe six feet

Ain't so far down

I'm looking down now that it's over

Reflecting on all of my mistakes

I thought I found the road to somewhere

Somewhere in His grace

I cried out heaven save me

But I'm down to one last breath

And with it let me say

Let me say

Hold me now

I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking

That maybe six feet

Ain't so far down

Sad eyes follow me

But I still believe there's something left for me

So please come stay with me

'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me

For you and me. For you and me

Hold me now

I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking

Creed-Once Last Breath-

**-- 0 --**

**A/N: Well this chapter is kinda corny, but you see I was so bored and I wanted to write…so I thought…what the hell let's put a panther in! So now it's a little more interesting. Hope you enjoy the Creed song this chapter is named after! Please review constructively.**


	5. Missing

**Secret Oblivion**

**-Chapter Five-**

**Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter, but own I do the OC: Hannah Pettigrew. My friend owns the OC that will come along later. (OC used with permission)**

**Summary: When Hannah becomes a death eater she peers into her future to see what will become of her life. When she sees Sirius become hurt, she vows to never let that happen, but will she remember the images in time to save everyone? SB/OC SS/OC JP/LP**

**A/N: Well guys…this is the fifth chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

**-- 0 --**

"Missing"

Hannah sobbed into his chest for hours, and he stood there and let her. He was unsure of what to do, but when the sun started going down he had to push her away.

"Hannah…" Snape said calmly. She dried her eyes and looked up at him. Snape frowned. Hannah looked pitiful, it was enough to make him cry. "Um…listen…why don't we get something to eat?" Snape asked, trying to cheer her up.

"I don't feel very hungry right now," she said sniffling. Snape put his arm around her shoulders and led her down the road. Hannah tried to stop, but Snape kept her on.

"Eating will do you good, Hannah," He whispered, She hiccuped and cried more. Snape sighed deeply. He knew Sirius was mean but…did he really have to knock her down?

**-- 0 --**

Sirius watched them walk away and he sighed. He couldn't help but think of how jealous he was. Hannah with Snape? This was unreal! How could that…loser have her when he couldn't?

Of course, he had left her when she needed him most. He shook his head miserably and walked the other direction. He shouldn't dwell on her. She was a Death eater after all.

Even with his back turned her could tell she was leaning on him and he was comforting her. He couldn't take it his temper was rising. This was torture for him to see the woman he loved with another man. If only he had voiced his feelings sooner! If only he would've stayed to talk to her about why and how she had become a Death eater. This hardly seemed fair. Even if he had turned his back on her…she had no right to go after another man! And what was with that panther?

**-- 0 --**

Snape led Hannah into a small restaurant on the corner and brought her to a table. The waitress handed them both menus and Hannah lay her head down on the table. Snape had to admit she looked like a total wreck. Her hair was stuck to her face and her eyes were red and puffy. But he guessed that was nothing compared to the pain she felt inside right now.

He had always thought Hannah to be strong emotionally and physically, but seeing her like this has proofed him wrong. She was crying over a worthless guy, but maybe her pain was more than that. Snape hadn't been around her long enough to tell really. He looked over her. She was wearing a white long sleeved turtleneck sweater with a black stripe in the center and a black skirt, muggle clothing. He noticed a small blood stain on the arm of her shirt. He touched it gingerly and she allowed him to push up the sleeve and examine the mark on her forearm.

When he gasped and pulled down the sleeve quickly Hannah looked up, expecting him to leave. He didn't so she stared at him. He made a weird motion to his arm and pointed to hers and she knew what he meant. Snape was marked too. She was kind of glad. She had been so scared because all of her friends were abandoning her over a mark. She smiled at Snape and gave a nod, showing she understood and the waitress came to take their order.

After they ate they sat there talking for awhile until the restaurant started to close. Hannah and Snape left, glancing around the outside before realizing there was barely anyone outside.

"Well, looks like we've missed curfew," Snape joked. Hannah looked horrified.

"Oh no Severus, what will we do?" Snape laughed and took her hand. All three of them took off down the sidewalk until they arrived in a small neighborhood right outside the city. They slowed and walked up to a house. Snape took out his wand and unlocked the door. Hannah, Snape, and the panther stepped inside. Hannah looked around and then back at Snape.

"Is this where you live?" She asked, Snape nodded and laughed.

"What you expected me to live with my mother?" Hannah laughed.

"Well…" She started, "You were voted most likely to live with your mother…" Snape looked confused.

"I was?" Hannah smirked and he got it. "You little liar," He said advancing on her. Hannah stood her around as the tickle fight started. She screamed and kicked.

"Stop! Stop!" She screamed between giggles. Snape kept on and both fell onto the ground.

"What's that Hannah?" He asked, still tickling. Hannah tried to speak, but she was in tears and was out of breath from laughing so hard.

Soon enough he stopped and the two lay on the ground, breathing hard. Hannah was still giggling in-between her sharp gasps for air. Snape rolled onto his side and stared at her. He noticed her hair was spread around everywhere. He never really realized how long it was until now. It was very long and silky. He has the sudden urge to touch it.

"So…" Snape said trying to start a conversation. Hannah looked at him expectantly. "Why did you take the mark Hannah?" He asked, fulfilling his urge. He twirled her black hair around his fingers, and Hannah sighed. She wasn't sure what to tell him. She couldn't say she was tricked…she didn't think he would believe that! She shook her head and shrugged.

"I'm not sure really…I guess…" She started, but stopped and shook her head.

"You guess what?" He asked, still playing with her hair. It was so soft against his fingers.

"I was tricked into it," she whispered. Snape stared at her, not sure what to say.

"How?" He asked. He was intrigued by her answer.

"It's a long story actually…" She said with a deep sigh.

"I'm willing to listen," he said. Hannah stared at him, tears forming in her already puffy eyes. She was happy someone would her out. She was happy someone cared.

**-- 0 --**

Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again.

Maybe someday you'll look out,

And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:

Isn't something missing?

You won't cry for my absence, I know

You forgot me long ago.

Am I that unimportant?

Am I so insignificant?

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'd be sacrificed,

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again.

I know what you do to yourself,

I breathe deep and cry out:

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'd be sacrificed,

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,

Knowing you don't care.

And if I sleep just to dream of you

And wake without you there,

Isn't something missing?

Isn't something...

Even though I'd be sacrificed,

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

Evanescence—Missing--

**-- 0 --**

**A/N: Well, well, well…another chapter goes by! I like this one. Angsty but it has that…humor in it! Does it male you feel bright inside. I could also use a beta badly!**

**Airie. send me an IM or an e-mail. (Airie is my MSN user as well as my e-mail) Also AIM can be added at… QueenNicura **

**Please review constructively. **


	6. Running Away

**Secret Oblivion**

**-Chapter Six-**

**Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter, but own I do the OC: Hannah Pettigrew. My friend owns the OC that will come along later. (OC used with permission)**

**Summary: When Hannah becomes a death eater she peers into her future to see what will become of her life. When she sees Sirius become hurt, she vows to never let that happen, but will she remember the images in time to save everyone? SB/OC SS/OC JP/LP**

**A/N: Well guys…this is the sixth chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

**-- 0 --**

"Running Away"

Hannah had told Snape everything. How Peter led her off on a wild chase and how she couldn't refuse a mark from the Dark Lord, even if she tried. So she was branded and all her friends were pitted against her.

"Do you know hoe they found out?" Snape asked. Hannah sighed.

"I suspect it to be Sirius, but I don't know when Lily shut me out of her home, I saw Peter in there." Hannah looked at Snape, hurt showing through her eyes. "She told me she didn't have any room in her house for one of his followers, Snape, and…Peter is one of us too!" Tears fell from her eyes once more and Snape held her to his chest. So much pain was filling her he was quite concerned. What would happen if the pain became hate…she would hold a grudge against everyone. That hardly seemed fair…well…actually…maybe it did. Snape shook the thoughts from his head and ran his fingers through her hair.

Hannah sobbed for what seemed like an eternity. When she finally stopped she had fallen asleep on the floor. The panther nudged him and he turned, lying her sleeping from gently onto the floor.

"What is it?" He asked, the panther seemed to smirk and it stared at Hannah. Snape looked down at her. She looked so peaceful, her hair was lying in all directions and she looked so beautiful. His heart beat faster and his eyes roamed all over her body. He reached a hand out to brush the tears away from her face, and she stirred around. He pulled back, but her eyes never opened. The cat nudged him again and he sighed.

"Fine, Fine…I'll put her in a bed." Snape picked Hannah up gently and carried her up the stairs to his room. He pulled the covers back and then lay her in his bed, pulling the covers to meet her chin. He smiled at her and turned around seeing the cat in the doorway.

"You happy now?" Snape asked. The cat gave him a look that said 'Yes.' And she left, going down stairs and laying by the fireplace. Snape turned back and smiled at Hannah's sleeping form. Then he left, closing the door behind him. He descended down the stairs and into the kitchen to make some tea.

When the tea was finished he settled down in his chair before his fireplace and opened a book. The panther lifted its head and watched Snape closely. Snape tried to ignore the intense stare of the cat, but he couldn't. He set the book down and sipped his tea calmly. The panther stared at him still.

"Yes?" He asked. The cat's eyes landed on his cup. Snape laughed. "You want some tea?" The cat met his eyes and gave a weird nod. Snape blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Umm…but you're a cat?" He asked, confused. The cat rolled its eyes and slowly it became a human.

"Aha," Snape said, getting up. "An Animangus." Without another word he went into the kitchen and poured her some tea with honey in it. When he entered the room the woman was sitting in a chair opposite of his. Snape smirked and handed her the tea.

"Now," He said calmly, "Tell me who you are." The woman took a long sip of tea and then stared at him.

"I am Hannah's mother," she beamed proudly.

"Excuse me? I know what Peter's parents look like…you're not Hannah Pettigrew's mother." The woman chuckled a bit.

"Did those fiends never tell her she was adopted?" Snape's jaw dropped. The woman looked at him, expecting an answer. Snape snapped out of it and shook his head.

"I guess not…" He said slowly. He looked the woman over. She did resemble Hannah. She had short black hair that framed her face and icy blue eyes. She was tall, thin, and wore mostly black. There was no doubts about it…she resembled Hannah way too much to just be some bum.

"I guess Amelia actually thought…Hannah was her daughter after all those years of raising her after my husband and I were 'killed'." Snape looked at her.

"Killed?" He asked. The woman stared at him.

"Well, it's a rather long story, but we were both supposedly killed in a fire."

"A fire?" The woman laughed.

"You ask way too many questions Snape." Snape shook his head and apologized.

"How did you and Hannah survive? Why didn't you take her?"

"Well, I took my animangus form and rushed outside with Hannah in my mouth, by the time we were both out and to safety, people spotted and captured me. They figured I was an escaped animal from the muggle zoo…seeing as how I'm an unregistered animangus…I had no choice but to play the cat."

"You must've had a terrible life eating all that cat food…" Hannah's mother laughed and nodded.

"After awhile you get used to it."

"You have my sympathy." Both of them turned at a creaking sound on the stairs, Hannah's mother turned into a panther and gave Snape a 'Keep quiet about me' look. He nodded and Hannah called out to him.

"Severus?" She asked shakily. Snape stood and went to her.

"Yes?" He asked walking to her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Who were you talking to Severus?" She asked as the Panther joined them in the corridor. Severus motioned to the cat and she laughed.

"You've taken quite a liking to her haven't you Severus?" Snape laughed and shrugged.

"I guess, cats can be good company sometimes." Hannah beamed and hugged him. Snape blushed.

"What was that for?" He asked, pulling back from her. Hannah shrugged.

"I'm just…happy…" Snape laughed.

"Well that's a first!" Hannah hit him playfully and his expression changed from happy to serious. Hannah blinked unsure of what he was going to do. He got close to her face but refused to go the rest of the distance. Hannah stared deeply into his eyes and leaned a little bit forward, but she stopped herself and spun around. Snape's heart broke right there, but he didn't stop her from going back up the stairs and into the room. He held back tears and walked the other direction.

She was running away from him and he was unsure why she would do that. He shrugged, oh well he didn't need her by his side. He didn't really need anyone. The cat had followed him back into the living room and he stared at her. He expected her to change back to human form and yell at him for trying to kill her daughter, but she didn't. She just curled up in a ball on the floor. He chuckled to himself.

_Why was she running away? _

**-- 0 --**

I don't want you to give it all up

and leave your own life collecting dust

and I don't want you to feel sorry for me

you never gave us a chance to be

And I don't need you to be by my side

and tell me that everything's all right

I just wanted you to tell me the truth

you know I'd do that for you

So why are you running away?

why are you running away?

I did enough to show you that I

was willing to give and sacrifice

and I was the one who was lifting you up

when you thought your life had had enough

and when I get close you turn away,

there's nothing that I can do or say

so now I need you to tell me the truth

you know I'd do that for you

So why are you running away?

why are you running away?

Is it me? Is it you?

nothing that I can do

to make you change your mind

Is it me? Is it you?

nothing that I can do

is it a waste of time?

Is it me? Is it you?

nothing that I can do

to make you change your mind

So why are you running away?

why are you running away?

(what is it I have to say?)

so why are you running away?

(to make you admit you're afraid)

why are you running away?

Hoobastank-Running Away---

**-- 0 --**

**A/N: Okay…so I've finished this chapter. I bet you people like the steady coming of the chapters. I really want to say sorry to my friend X, I told him he could do the next chapter, but then when I started writing in a kiss between Hannah and Severus…I had to use this! I'm so sorry! I mean I let Axel do the last chapter with missing…but…Running away just fit! Don't you think?**

**Please review constructively.**


	7. How Do You Get That Lonely

**Secret Oblivion**

**-Chapter Six-**

**Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter, but own I do the OC: Hannah Pettigrew. My friend owns the OC that will come along later. (OC used with permission)**

**Summary: When Hannah becomes a death eater she peers into her future to see what will become of her life. When she sees Sirius become hurt, she vows to never let that happen, but will she remember the images in time to save everyone? SB/OC SS/OC JP/LP**

**A/N: Well guys…this is the sixth chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

**-- 0**

"How Do You Get That Lonely"

Hannah took off down the road. The sounds of her feet clanking against the pavement and her heartbeat were all she could hear. Baboom, thunk-thunk, baboom, thunk-thunk. The rhythm drove her further, getting her farther and farther away from Snape's house.

"Well, where do we go now..." she thought, coming to an intersection. "I have nowhere left..." her thoughts echoed in her mind, making the phrase permanent, irreversible... unchangeable.

Her exhaustion caught up with her, making her pant heavily. She walked to the side of the road, but she only got to the gutter before sinking to her knees, unable to go any further. She looked back... she couldn't even see Severus's house anymore. "How far did I go?" she thought.

Hannah pulled herself up to sit on the curb, staring at the houses down the road, lit and warm, with people that loved each other inside them. Wasn't anyone trying to find her?

No. No one was. They could care less about Hannah Pettigrew, traitor to everyone that tried to show her any affection. She folded her arms and leaned over to rest them on her knees. A slow drizzle started, adding even more discomfort to her worn-out body.

She focused all her energy on her ears... would someone call her name? Someone had to be looking for her. There had to be someone...she heard nothing. Hannah sighed. "It's a damned cold night," she thought miserably.

Hannah would settle for anyone at this point. Just someone look out their window, someone drive by, someone... someone help her. She rubbed the arm with the Mark, and stared at it. "Would I be better off dead?"

It would certainly solve a lot of problems... No one would have to worry about her anymore. Not that anyone did anyway...

I'm standing on a bridge

I'm waiting in the dark

I thought that you'd be here by now

There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Wont you take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I... I'm with you

I'm with you

I'm looking for a place

Searching for a face

Is anybody here I know?

'Cause nothing's going right

And everything's a mess

And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Wont you take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I... I'm with you

I'm with you

Oh why is everything so confusing

Maybe I'm just out of my mind

Yea yea yea

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I... I'm with you

I'm with you

Take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I... I'm with you

I'm with you

Take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I... I'm with you

I'm with you

I'm with you...

How do you get that lonely, how do you hurt that bad

To make you make the call, that having' no life at all

Is better than the life that you had

How do you feel so empty, you want to let it all go

How do you get that lonely... and nobody know

**A/N: Okay …Just so everyone doesn't kill me. I didn't write this! My dear friend Livi did! Anyway next person is going to be Axel, then back to Livi XD I wont be around much. Well enjoy this chapter. I'll be doing 10.**


	8. Hold on

**Chapter 8 Secret Oblivion**

---

**Disclaimer: **I own not HP, but I do own Hannah.

**A/N: **Done by my friend Emily. Not written by me.

---

"Hold on"

When she finally made it home that night, she was so soaked with the rain that pneumonia would probably beat her to killing her. So she checked the answering machine, and to her amazement, there was one message. And then, to almost make her pass out, she heard Sirius' voice coming over the intercom of the answering machine.

"We need to talk. Call me back."

Astonished that he had actually called her, she shakily changed clothes and picked up the phone. Having his number on speed dial, she dialed 1. After about 3 rings, Sirius picked up:

"Hey" she started.

"I'm sorry; knocking you over like that was stupid. It's just…what is going on?"

"I'd tell you, its just…you probably wouldn't listen."

"Lets meet for coffee and we'll figure this out."

"Ok."

"Ok. Meet me in 30 minutes at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Ok"

"And Hannah?"

"yeah?"

"I miss you"

---

I've been here before a few times  
And I'm quite aware we're dying  
And your hands they shake with goodbyes  
And I'll take you back if you'd have me  
So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready

Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always

And I'll miss your laugh your smile  
I'll admit I'm wrong if you'd tell me  
I'm so sick of fights I hate them  
Lets start this again for real

So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready  
So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready

Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night   
Always  
Touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always

I've been here before a few times  
And I'm quite aware we're dying

Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always  
Touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always

----

**A/N: **a very excited friend who loves my story a lot did this chapter. She did a very good job, despite the fact it's so short. She would've done a re-write, but her computer crashes so I guess this will have to do. I'm not familiar with the song…but yeah. This story should have a good chapter up soon, but until I get around to writing it, put up with my friends doing guest chapters. I might just write a quick chapter after this one. Sorry if it sucks.


	9. Your Eyes Open

**Secret Oblivion**

**-Chapter Nine-**

**Disclaimer: **I own not Harry Potter, but own I do the OC: Hannah Pettigrew. My friend owns the OC that will come along later. (OC used with permission)

**Summary: **When Hannah becomes a death eater she peers into her future to see what will become of her life. When she sees Sirius become hurt, she vows to never let that happen, but will she remember the images in time to save everyone? SB/OC SS/OC JP/LP

**A/N: **Time to try and fix a few things. I never intended her to go back to Sirius, so time to have a little fun.

**-- 0 --**

"Your Eyes Open"

Hannah sighed, she had no intention of actually meeting Sirius, and she suspected it to be a trick, so she went back to Snape. She knocked on the door gently and Snape opened it.

"Hannah," Snape said. He seemed a little surprised. She hugged him, and he invited her into the house.

"Sirius called me…" She said softly. Snape looked at her, expecting more of the story.

"And?" He asked pushing her on.

"He wanted…um to meet me he said he was sorry, but I don't believe it Snape…" Snape gave her a reassuring smile and put his hand on her shoulder.

"So you came back here? Why?"

"I don't believe him, I think it's a trick…I don't need that right now."

"Why do you think it's a trick?"

"He saw my mark Snape, I told you that!" Snape drew back from her.

"Hannah! Hannah no need to get angry…" Hannah let out a long drawn out sigh and stared at him. He could tell she was about to cry. He could see the tears shimmering on the brim of her eye it was like a dam was about to break on a defenseless city. His similes scared him.

"I'm not angry," She said pathetically. The tears broke the dam and fell from her eyes. She shook with anger and Snape was afraid to touch her. He stood motionless as she tried in every attempt to stop her tears from falling. Snape didn't dare utter a word; she had to settle this for herself. Her breathing got sharper, but he didn't bother asking her if she was okay.

After awhile she stared up at Snape, tears were still falling, but hate had formed in her eyes. It was an unforgivable hate. She still shook with anger; it was magnifying the effect. He took an involuntary step back and gulped. He didn't understand why he had to be afraid of her.

"_You don't have to be afraid of her Snape," _His mind shot back at him. Oh yes he did. He wasn't as strong as she was. Wait? Why did he think this? He had never gone up against Hannah in hand to hand combat! How did he know if she was stronger or if he was? Maybe she just was stronger than he was. Maybe there was never a doubt in his mind.

His mind started screaming at him to draw his wand, but he couldn't, not on Hannah. She was his friend when no one else was. She made him smile when he was depressed. Needless to say, she had been his angel countless times.

"Hannah…" He spoke softly. She stared at him; the hatred was still present in her eyes. "Open your eyes Hannah…"

-- 0 --

Sirius took a seat and looked out for Hannah for what seemed like decades. She wasn't coming he was sure of it. Somehow he regretted calling. He didn't want to have anything to do with a Death eater. Maybe he had been hard on her about that, but he had to be didn't he? She had started following _he-who-must-not-be-named. _That was unforgivable wasn't it?

"So, Mr. Black," The bartender said. He sighed without looking up. He waved his hand, the bartender smiled. "You sure Mr. Black?"

"Yes, I'm sure. The regular is fine now just do your job."

"Jeez, Mr. Black, you don't have tah be so rude!" Sirius only rolled his eyes and went back to what he was doing.

Soon someone sat across from him; he looked up to see some random woman. She smiled at him. Her lips were painted a brilliant red and she was wearing some revealing clothing. Sirius raised his eyebrow and a laugh tickled his throat.

"The town whore I presume?" He asked curtly. She narrowed her eyes at him, but she still didn't leave.

"I am not the town whore," she protested weakly. Sirius rolled his eyes and tried to wave her off. She didn't leave.

"Go, I'm waiting for someone!" He waved his hand seriously and she laughed, leaning across the table and placing her head in her hands.

"You've been waitin' for her all night Mr. Black."

"My, my, aren't we little miss observant?" The woman rolled her eyes, but still stayed in the same position. Anyone who wasn't Sirius could see she was trying to get him to look down her shirt. Sirius wasn't interested. The woman raised her eyebrow and sighed.

"I guess so," she said dully, drawing back off the table and sitting up straight in the chair. She stood and left, going back to the bar. Sirius was relieved to see her go. She was very bothersome. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the table, and the bartender brought him his drink. He sighed heavily, took a few sips then flung the money on the table and left. He couldn't stand being there without Hannah. She had always made him laugh, since there first year at Hogwarts. Now everything just seemed so far away, they seemed worlds apart.

He laughed remembering one of their best times at Hogwarts…

_It had been around Christmas time and neither him nor Hannah were going home that year. Since they were in different houses they usually had to sneak out to see each other. One night, Sirius took James, who has also stayed for the long break, and his invisibility cloak to see Hannah._

"_Why don't you just tell her you like her?" James whispered harshly into Sirius' ear._

"_Hannah is my friend," Sirius protested firmly. James sighed and has been about to say more before they tripped on something. _

"_Watch yourselves boys," Hannah had told them with a smart wink. They both only laughed and took of the cloak. That night they had talked for hours on end about nothing in particular, but after James had fallen asleep in the grass on the grounds Hannah and Sirius had gotten closer to beat the cold. It was the first time he had slept next to her like that, and it was also the first time he kissed her. _

He shook the memories from his head, got up and left. He sighed; he kept walking farther and farther into the wizarding world. Until he stood on a bridge and he looked out over the water. He sighed at its calmness and tried to shake Hannah's face out of his mind. He couldn't take this!

Soft drizzle started to fall from the sky, Sirius didn't move at all. He liked the rain for the most part. He was kind of glad it wasn't worse…yet. He sighed shaking his head again. He turned his face up to the sky as the rain started to fall harder. He smiled widely and laughed. Memories filled his mind again and he did nothing to stop them. Not like he could stop them anyway.

-- 0 --

Snape put his hand on Hannah's shoulder, but she shook it off and glared at him.

"Now, now Hannah…just listen…open your eyes." She growled at him hatefully and made a move for her wand, he drew his and was about to shout something when Hannah stupefied him.

"Get used to feeling defenseless Snape," Hannah said in a voice that was not her own. He let out a gasp. She had been taken over, but by whom? He watched her run off, thrusting her wand in her pocket. He silently prayed for the spell to wear off of him.

-- 0 --

Well it's a lonely road that you have chosen

Morning comes and you don't want to know me anymore

And it's a long time since your heart was frozen

Morning comes and you don't want to know me anymore

For a moment your eyes open and you know

All the things I ever wanted you to know

I don't know you, and I don't want to

Till the moment your eyes open and you know

That it's a lonely place that you have run to

Morning comes and you don't want to know me anymore

And it's a lonely end that you will come to

Morning comes and you don't want to know me anymore

For a moment your eyes open and you know

All the things I ever wanted you to know

I don't know you, and I don't want to

Till the moment your eyes open and you know

For a moment your eyes open and you know

All the things I ever wanted you to know

I don't know you, and I don't want to

Till the moment your eyes open and you know

--Keane-Your eyes open—

-- 0 --

**A/N: **Well that's another lovely chapter! Look it's Keane ohhhhh I love them. Next chapter will most likely be done to Watashi Wa then that will End secret oblivion awesome riiight? Good cause it's just the first book. This is a story for a friend soo yeah . I never liked long stories. I never have time to write them . Meep! Anyway I have other things to do.


End file.
